Two guys, one girl and a baby
by gleeislife3
Summary: Quinn had it all, except for the one thing she really wanted. But is that one thing going to ruin her life?


Quinn had it all: she was head-cheerleader, she was dating the quarterback and she was the most popular girl of the whole school. But she'd never experienced real love, that is until one day. That particular day a new member joined the cheerleading team. Quinn would describe her as a black-haired Latina with the body of a goddess. Her name was Santana. Quinn had never seen someone this pretty in her life, so she couldn't be happier when Sue gave her, Santana and Brittany the job of sabotaging glee club. Every day she would look forward to either glee club or cheerleading practice, just because she could be with Santana then. But she would never admit that she's falling in love with her, ever. She cared to much about her reputation to let this 'phase', as she liked to refer it to, take over her life and ruin it like that.

But then there was this black day in her life: she found out that she was pregnant. When she saw the outcome on the test she stared at it for an hour or so, until finally realization hit her: she was fucking pregnant! And it had to be from Puck, because she hadn't even done it with Finn yet. But she couldn't let this come out, her reputation stood or fell with her relationship with Finn. She had to think of something to tell Finn. _Wait, I could use the hot tub as a pretext, Finn is stupid enough to believe that's possible,'_ she thought, while carefully hiding the pregnancy test from her parents.

"I'm pregnant." Tears streamed down her face while she told it Finn in the empty hallway. He was as shocked, if not more, as she was when she found out. And then Santana passed them. "Hi Quinn! Wait, are you crying? What happened? Finn have you done something to her? Cause I swear, if you did I'll go all Lima Heights on you!" Finn looked at Quinn, not sure what to say. "No, Santana, it's… it's nothing, I'm okay," Quinn brought out finally. "You are clearly not okay. I'll bring you to the girls bathroom and you're going to tell me everything, okay?" Quinn nodded. "And I'll keep an eye on you, Finnster, so watch out!" Santana said while walking Quinn to the bathroom.

"So, what has happened?" Santana asked while drying Quinn's tears with a paper towel. Quinn wanted to tell her everything, she really did, but she couldn't. "I… I was telling Finn about the funeral of my grandfather, which was yesterday, and suddenly all of the memories came back and I just felt so… so emotional." She sobbed to make herself look like she meant what she said. "O my god, I'm so sorry!" Santana said while hugging her tightly. "I've never known my grandfather. My abuela always tells stories about him, but I don't know if I should believe all of them. For example, she once told me my grandfather has visited the moon, but I don't think that's true!" they both laughed. Suddenly, one of the toilet doors opened and coach Sue came out. "I'm very, very touched by your sad stories but can you please do your lady talks somewhere else? What do you think this is, a talk show? And aren't you supposed to have lessons right now?" "We're sorry miss Sylvester, see you at cheerleading practice this afternoon!" Quinn cooed.

Quinn had morning sickness every time and was done already with being pregnant. A slight baby bump was already visible, but her cheerleading uniform still fitted. That afternoon at glee practice, they were doing a lot of dance practices, which made her feel very dizzy, to the point where the room started to spin. Then everything turned black in front of her eyes. She fell, but Santana, who stood next to her, caught her. "O my god, mister Schue, Quinn fainted! Quinn, can you hear me? Quinn?" Quinn opened her eyes slowly. She had no idea what had just happened. "What…Where…?" "Thank god, you're okay! You just fainted!" "Thanks for catching me, Santana, you're the best." Quinn said with a weak voice. "All right, Quinn, we're going to get you checked at the school nurse, and hopefully you'll be okay so we can shine at regionals, okay?" mister Schue said.

"Quinn, we need to talk!" Santana said when they'd just finished cheerleading practice. All the other girls already were at the showers. "When I caught you yesterday I couldn't help but notice… your belly felt… if felt like you were pregnant! I just couldn't stop thinking about it last night. Are you…pregnant?" There was a long silence. "Yes. Yes I am. Please don't tell anybody. You and Finn are the only ones who know!" "But don't you think you need help? Like, professional help to get you through? There are a lot of clinics where they help you through it, with psychological help too." Quinn almost drowned in her beautiful eyes. "You shouldn't be doing this all by yourself!" "Please, Santana, just promise me you won't tell anybody about this, okay? I can handle this by myself." "Okay… just try to take care of yourself okay? And know that if you need any help you can always ask me. No matter where I am or how late it is, I'll help you out." Santana said while hugging her. Quinn was happy Santana knew one of her secrets now, but she wished she could tell her the other one too. She was dying inside because of the love she had to hide for her. Why did she have to get pregnant? It was making everything like ten times more complicated, and Quinn had the feeling her head was going to explode while thinking about it.

Quinn had somehow encouraged herself to go tell Santana about her feelings. She just had to find the right moment to tell her. And that moment came right after glee club, this Tuesday afternoon. Everyone had already left, they were the only ones there. "San, I have to tell you something." "What is it?" her eyes were inviting Quinn to tell the story. "I… I think I have feelings for you. Feelings that go further than just a friendship." A long, long silence followed her words. "Please, say something." Santana stared in the distance, but suddenly looked her right in the eyes. "You can't do this. You're having a _baby_ Quinn, a baby from Finn, your _boyfriend_!" "Actually, I believe it's from Puck, because Finn and I haven't even done it yet." Finn almost whispered, knowing that this would make everything worse. "What!? I can't believe how much you are messing up your life! Why can't you see what you are doing? You're pregnant from someone who isn't your boyfriend Finn, and yet you're here to tell me you have feelings for me? I care about you Quinn, I really do, but I just can't take this anymore." Santana almost ran out of the choir room, leaving a disheartened Quinn.

The rest of the week Santana avoided her, until glee club, where the bomb exploded. "Santana, I'm really sorry! I hope we can still be friends, but I don't think you do so I really want to apologize to you." Just when Santana opened her mouth to answer, mister Schue came in. He wrote 'Great news!' on the whiteboard. "What's the news, mister Schue?" Rachel asked. "The news is… that I'm becoming a father!" everyone shouted, and yelled things like "Oh my god!" and "That's great news!" until Santana cleared her throat. "Finn has also great news for all of you: He, too, is becoming a father! Or wait, maybe that isn't true. Quinn, who were you pregnant form again? That's right, not from Finn, your boyfriend, but from Puck! Twitter update: Quinn is a big whore wrapped in an innocent looking appearance. Come Brittany, let's enjoy some lady kisses." She pulled Brittany out of her chair and out of the door. Everyone looked shocked, especially Quinn. The first one who spoke was, surprisingly, Tina. "O-oh m-m-my g-g-god!" Then everyone started talking and yelling about it and the only thing Quinn wanted to do was fade away. And because that is impossible, she ran out of the choir room, crying. She was soon followed by Puck. "So, is it really mine?" he asked, while catching up on her. "The baby, I mean." "Go away, Puck!" Quinn shouted while sobbing loudly. She went into the girls bathroom, but even there Puck followed her. He grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eye. "I just want you to know that I'll be there for you, no matter what. I may seem like an irresponsible asshole, but I'm not. And I really care about you." They stared in each other's eyes. "Thank you." She said while freeing herself and going into the toilet stall.

Meanwhile in the choir room, Finn was really shocked about the new information. Rachel saw this, so, madly in love as she was, she tried to comfort him: "Well, at least you don't have to care for the baby when it's born." She tried to look him in the eyes, but he kept staring as if he'd seen a ghost. "I can't believe she did this to me! I hate her! I hate him! I hate everything!" he stormed out of the door while kicking a chair over on his way. "I hate my life!" he screamed at last. Rachel followed him while the rest stayed in the choir room, shocked about what had just happened.

Meanwhile in the hallway Santana and Brittany were making out. "Why were you mean to Quinn?" Brittany asked suddenly. "Let's just say she deserved it, okay?" "But I thought you said you loved her last time?" "No I don't! Or maybe I do… I don't know, okay! It's just too complicated. I mean… she is pregnant and suddenly she says she loves me. I love her too, but… just not this way you know? She had just kissed Finn and probably Puck before that. It's really confusing." "I'll help you figure this out, just like you helped me figuring out how this whole breakfast-thing works. Quinn likes you and you like Quinn. Just tell her, then kiss her and be happy. It's as easy as that!" "But what about you? Wouldn't you mind?" "I just want you to be happy. And if Quinn doesn't turn out like you thought, just come back. I'd dump any hot guy and/or girl for you. Just go and tell her before it's too late!" "Thanks Britt, you're the best!" "Now go! Go go go!" Brittany waved her hands while laughing and Santana ran away.

Santana searched through the whole school for Quinn and at last she found her in the auditorium, singing. Santana listened quietly and watched her.

 _I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

 _I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

' _Cause I'll never leave my heart open_

 _Never hurts me to say goodbye_

 _Relationships don't get deep to me_

 _Never get that whole in love thing_

 _And someone can say they love me truly_

 _But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

 _This time was different_

 _Felt like I was just a victim_

 _And it cut me like a knife_

 _When you walked out of my life_

 _Now I'm in this condition_

 _And I've got all the symptoms_

 _Of a girl with a broken heart_

 _But no matter what_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _All my life_

"That was beautiful." Quinn tensed a little when she heard this familiar voice. "What do you want, Santana? Are you going to insult me again? Don't you want to do it in front of the whole school this time? Or, better, on national television?" "I actually came to apologize. I really didn't mean to say all that out loud, I just said it before I even thought about it. And when I start to talk the words just keep coming out of my mouth and I can't stop." Santana chuckled. "If it matters, I'm in love with you too, and I'll always support you no matter what. Please forgive me and let me love you. I'll do anything for you." After a long silence Quinn finally opened her mouth. "No. I can't just forgive you after what you've done to me today. Maybe you weren't the person I thought you were after all." She said while walking away. "No, Quinn! Please, come back!" Santana said right after bursting out in tears.

While practically running out of the auditorium, Quinn bumped into Finn. "I need to speak to you." He said while grabbing her wrist and dragging her to a quiet place. "Is it true what Santana said? Is the baby from Puck and not from me?" "Yes it is." Quinn said, almost whispering. "I just don't get why you would cheat on me. What have I done wrong?" "Nothing, it really isn't your fault! I just… I had, and have, feelings for someone who I thought was impossible to reach and because of this I couldn't think straight… Puck was there suddenly and I felt kind of lonely so I did it. I still think it was the worst mistake of my whole life, it has ruined everything and I'm really sorry that it had to ruin everything for you too." "Who is it." Finn whispered. "Santana." "Are you kidding me? You are in love with a girl?! I… I can't believe this! We're done Quinn, we are done!" he yelled while storming away and kicking a garbage can while doing that. Quinn felt bad for him, but knew it was the best thing for the both of them. He had Rachel running after him anyway, so he wasn't all by himself. And neither was she, 'cause she was planning to forgive Santana anyways.

The next day at glee practice, Santana had prepared something for Quinn and had mister Schue's permission for it. "Hi, guys. I would like to dedicate this song to the lovely Quinn, who I have hurt really bad. I would really like to make it up to her, so I prepared this song. I decided to sing it because I'm not really good at saying sorry, which sucks because I am really good in insulting people. Anyways, here's the song.

 _Girl let me love you_

 _And I will love you_

 _Until you learn_

 _To love yourself_

 _Girl let me love you_

 _And all your trouble_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Girl let me help_

 _Girl let me love you_

While singing the last words a tear came streaming down her face. Quinn stood up and hugged her, while her own eyes got a little teary too. "We'll figure this out, I promise." She whispered in Santana's ear.

A few months later, Quinn had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, which her mother cared for when she was at school. She was dating Santana now and between the sweet lady kisses they shared a loving and caring life together.


End file.
